Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to work with and perform operations on large amounts of data. For instance, software applications may be designed to perform computational operations on large data arrays. These arrays may include various forms of information stored in different data types. Each portion of information stored in such data arrays is subject to error. For instance, arrays storing information from multiple sources may receive erroneous information from one (or more) of those sources. This erroneous information is stored in the array along with the other correct information. Checking for erroneous values one at a time in these large data arrays can be computationally expensive.